I can't think of a title
by Wethetara
Summary: Addison moved far away from her home. She gets to go to a new school with 5 new friends. She is in the academic drama class with a small number of people and a Chris Kendall...bad summary...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello there, I am writing this at the moment so I will write a new chapter when needed...I hope you like it there's not enough Chris fan fiction out there when he is the straight male that he is although you know I am a fangirl...I am babbling in a authors note sorry ENJOY :3

Chapter 1

"Just breathe" I think to myself as I walk into my new school. It's not just a new school it's a new country, my dad and mom got a divorce and I moved with my dad to Yorkshire, England. I didn't want to move of course but I had to go with my dad. We moved into a cottage house, my room is huge and I have my own on-suit bathroom. But I am not sure about the school it's very different from Canada.

I walk into the drama class room. I took that as my elective because I want to act. There's only 5 people sitting around in a circle, "oh and you must be Addison" said a women walking out of the back room. "Yes that would be me" I say waving, "oh we have an American on our hands" she said to the rest of the kids. "I'm Canadian actually" I say quietly but loud enough for her to hear, "oh sorry" she said. "Everyone this is Addison Calvin from Canada she will be joining our class" she said waving her hands for me to sit in the circle, "now let's introduce ourselves to our new friends" she said. No one said anything "ok then I will introduce myself first, hello Addison my name is Mrs. Spark but you can call me Lily but only you don't go telling your non-drama friends that they can" she said laughing. "Mel go" she said pointing to the girl sitting across from me, she had long black hair and 'nerd' glasses. "Um my names Mel and I'm really happy you're here I am tired of being the only girl in the class" she said smiling at me, "Trav" she said. I'm guessing Trav was the guy beside her with long blonde hair and snake bites. "Yeah hi I'm Trav and do you like Muse?" he said, I look down at my shirt "yes" I say smiling "me too" he says leaning over for a fist bump. "Matthew man go" Trav said, I look over to the scrawny boy in glasses smiling at me "I'm Matthew nice to meet you Addison welcome to the drama department" he said smiling "um Peter I guess" Matthew mumbled. "I'm Peter Michaels" said the guy beside me; he had big blue eyes and short light brown hair. "Ok lastly Chris go ahead" Lily said pointing and the boy beside Trav "oh uh hi I'm Chris" he said giving me a little wave, I wave back "hi" I say smiling a little.

"Addison say a few things about yourself now" Lily says checking her watch. "Ok if I have to" I say tucking the loose strands of my hair behind my ears, "I moved last week from Canada well PEI more specifically, my parents divorced so I went with my dad" I say it quietly I've never open with my life but I guess I would need a reason to move so far away. "I have a little brother named Kurtis and a dog named Ralph he's a husky" I say avoiding eye contact with Chris cause I just keep getting lost in his eyes. "So you're the only girl in your house right now?" the teacher asked, "um ya I guess so I have always only been the only girl my mom was never around so I just taught myself how to be a girl I guess" I say. They all look at me said "but to me that's a good thing that my mom ignored me she's kinda mean I rather be raised by my dad" I stutter out. "That's fine sweetie, well class we are going to do some friendship building exercises so partner up" Lily says standing up and clapping a few times to pep us up. "I call Addison" Mel said running and grabbing my wrist, I laugh and walk over to the corner and sit with her on the couch facing each other.

"So Chris is so checking you out girl" Mel said "aren't we supposed to be asking what each other's favourite colors are or something" I say trying to get off the subject. "It doesn't matter Lily doesn't care, he so has a crush on you" she said "you haven't been around a female in a while have you?" I ask calmly "not for a while" she mumbled. "Just admit it you we checking each other out Addison" she said leaning her head onto one of her hands, "well he's cute I guess but is he nice or one of those women should be making sandwiches kind of guys?" I ask. "Well he's really sarcastic but so sweet once you get to know him and he feels more comfortable around you he will open up" she said really excited. "Ok? I guess I don't really know but ok?" I say. I look up at Chris he is sitting with Matthew just chatting, he turns his head and looks at me with a little smile I look down and smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Yesh Enjoy :3

Chapter 2

"Ok class is over I'll see you tomorrow" Lily says clapping. Mel walks me to my next class, English, Mrs. Wheeple. I walk in the class and see Matthew in the back alone, I walk up to the teacher and hand her my transcript. "Welcome Addison to English, this will be the worst and best class of your life" she said, "take any open seat" she said sitting back at her desk. I walk back to Matthew "hey can I sit here?" I ask shyly not knowing if he even cares. "It'd be my honor" he said sarcastically, I laugh and curtsy, then sit down. I look around the classroom, on one side there's a group of boys they are all looking at the other side of the class which is a group of girls. Even not knowing any of them I feel this is what on American TV is known as the jocks and the cheerleaders.

"They're weird right?" I hear Matthew say beside me, "do they just check each other out all class?" I ask astounded. "Basically" he says leaning back in his chair, "that's really weird" I say following his actions. "I just like to watch them watch each other, since we don't do work in class really ever here" he says. "Do they all date each other?" I ask leaning forward leaning my head on my palms, "yeah that blonde one is dating the on in the striped show, but everyone says their beards" he says. I look at the blonde girl he pointed out she was really pretty, and wasn't even looking at the guy, she was reading a book. "Really" I ask, "yeah but they deny it" he said.

After 5 more minutes of observing Chris and Trav walk in the door, "Mr. Kendall and Mr. Richard nice of you to join us go sit down" Ms. Wheeple said. Chris makes eye contact with me right away and smiled. Him and Trav come sit down beside us, "hey Addison" Chris said, "hello girl" Trav said right after him. "Hi" I say a little more confident, "have you been bitch and bitchier watching" Chris said to me and Matthew. "Yeah their weird" I say bluntly, the boys giggle. The 'jocks' look over at Chris and give him the stink eye, which causes Chris to laugh more. Whilst giving Chris bad looks one of the saw me then taps the other and points, which cause a domino effect then all guys, are looking at me. Trav starts laughing, I look at him, and he then puts his arm around my neck and says "don't even try it she's with us". I look down then back up with a smirk on my face. "Thanks" I say to Trav, "anytime babe" he says back.

After class was over, I walk out to be greeted by Mel "hey Addison" she says, then the guys walk out of the class "Addison darling would give us the honor of sitting with us at lunch" Chris says. "Sure sounds good" I say walking with them to the large cafeteria. We sit in one of the circle tables. "Hey guys" Peter says walking in and sitting down. We basically just talk about Canada and the town and the school. I had PE after lunch with Mel but we both didn't have our clothes so we sat up in the top of the gym and rated boys and made fun of Justin Bieber. Then I had History with Peter, who turns out to be pretty cool his cousin has met Kellin Quinn which I am very jealous of. We talked about bands the whole class, and then wrote some notes for class.

After school I was at my locker, Chris walks up to me. "Hey not to sound creepy even though it's going to sound creepy but I don't mean it too, where do you live?" he asks looking down at me smirks, I roll my eyes. "1234 Gerard Way" I say putting stuff into my bag, "seriously where about" he laughs. "Bar Street" I say. It was a 10 minute walk from the school. "Me too" Chris says smiling really big; "really" I ask giggling. "Yeah come on I'll walk you" he said closing and locking my locker. We walk down the street, "so are you ok with being friends with us" he asked. "Yeah you guys are awesome thanks for being so nice" I say, "hey not every day a pretty girl walks into the drama room" he laughs. "Pretty huh?" I ask bumping into him slightly, "well yeah" he says. "This is my house" I say pointing, "so" he says balancing on his toes with his hands in his pockets. I look at my house, "my dad is watching intensely I should go" I laugh starting to walk up my lawn. "Wait Addison" Chris says, I turn "yes" I say lifting my eyebrows. "Text me" he said handing me a little piece of paper, "I will after dinner okay?" I say "sounds great" he said. I wave him goodbye. Maybe it won't be so bad here.


	3. Chapter 3

This is really short. Should I continue the story? Enjoy :3

Chapter 3

I walk into our unfurnished living room. "I'm home" I yell dropping my bag and putting the piece of paper in my pocket. "We're in here" I here Kurtis say from the kitchen, I walk in "hello brother" say picking him up and kissing his cheek, "ew" he said rubbing his cheek. I laugh and put him down, "who's the hooligan?" my dad says pulling his head out of the freezer. "Hi to you too" I say, "who is he Addie" he says now a bit in my face. "His name is Chris Kendall, he is very nice" I say, "Is he the only friend you made today" he asked. "No there's Trav, Peter, Matthew and Mel" I say proud, "well that's good" he says. "We are having sandwiches for dinner go wash up" he said point towards the stairs.

After dinner I'm upstairs sitting cross legged on my bed. As I scroll down my Tumblr I remember to text Chris, I jump of my bed and grab my jeans and get the paper out, run back to my bed. I put his number in my phone and text him.

-Hey it's Addison.

-I thought you forgot about me

-I said after dinner it just so happen I eat dinner at 10

-Yeah right anyways what's up?

-Interneting, you?

-Maths homework

-Awe poor thing :(

-I'll survive

Right when I get that text I look up to see my dad in the door way giving me one of those dad looks as if I'm doing something wrong. "What?" I ask, "texting the hooligan" he says. "Chris his name is Chris and yes" I say, "well stop it and go to bed" he says shutting off my light leaving me in total darkness.

-I must sleep according to my father, see you tomorrow?

-Good night pretty (: and yes you will.

I giggle to myself and put my phone on its charger. I lie down and put my head on my pillow and shut my eyes. I hear my door open and close then little footsteps. Then I feel the cover lift up the down again, "Kurtis you have to sleep in your own bed eventually" I say. "I will soon" I hear him whine, "tomorrow or else" I say. My phone lights up causing the hole room to be lit. "What's that?" I hear Kurtis say, "just my phone go to sleep" I see the caller ID and pick up. "Hey Sydney" I hear my friend on the other line "so how's the British boys?" she asks giggling, "Addison we miss you" I hear the rest of the gang say, there on lunch. "I miss you guys too but it's 10 here and I had a long day" I say "oh sorry sweetie well we miss and love you sleep tight" they all say bye then hung up. I blink a few tears, they fall down my cheek, I sniffle rub the tears away and go to sleep. I do have a long day tomorrow with my new friends.


End file.
